Angel Who Lost His Wing
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Apa kau pernah mendengar kisah cinta sejati dua insan yang berbeda? Kalau belum, mendekatlah... karena aku akan menceritakannya. Kisah cinta sejati Malaikat dan Manusia Biasa.../KangTeuk/Warn:BL!BoysLove, gaje, bahasa ngawur, dll/DLDR!/Updated!Chapt2/RnR please?
1. Teaser

HAI, HAI, _CHINGUU_~ Ucchan datang ngebawa fic baruuu~! #dilempar sandal jepit

Ini fic Ucchan bikin karena terinspirasi video-video KangTeuk di _Youtube_! Ada yang nyentuh banget loh! Kalau ada yang pernah lihat, jangan salah ya! Ini fic beda. Sangat beda dengan video itu! Kkkk~! Umma Ucchan pernah ngebekap mulut Ucchan karena teriak-teriak gaje ditengah malam. Maklum. Videonya itu _touching_ banget!# sok nginggris.

Ne, _mian _kalau nggak suka ya… Ucchan akan berusaha! Ini masih _prologue_. Kalau pada nggak suka, Ucchan bisa hapus kok.

Nah! Silahkan dibaca _chinguu_~! Baca _warning_nya yah!

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::**

_**Angel Who Lost His Wing**_

**.**

**_Main Pair_: KangTeuk~**

**.**

**_Pair_: Akan muncul seiring cerita!**

**.**

**_Disclaimer_: Mereka semua milik diri mereka masing-masing! Kecuali Yesung dan Leeteuk! *nyengir* #DIRAJAM ELF**

**.**

**_Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family_, yang lainnya, tentukkan sendiri!**

**.**

**_Rated_: T *Untuk sekarang #_SMIRK_***

**.**

**_WARN: BL!BoysLove_, ada_ CP_-nya, plot aneh, gaje, _genre_ gado-gado#PLAK, _maybe typo_, bahasa seenaknya! _DLDR~!_**

**SILAHKAN DIBACA _CHINGU_! DAN MOHON PENDAPATNYA YAH~**

**::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

****"Hah...?"

"Lubang apa ini?"

"U-uwaaaa!"

_SRET! Sepasang sayap itu robek… ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya patah…_

_DUK_

"Ugh… sakit… ayah… ibu…"

…

:

"Hai manis~! Sedang apa sendiri malam-malam begini?!"

"J-jangan mendekat!"

_BUG!_

"Kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Ah… iya… terima kasih…"

"Kau siapa?"

"…? Aku… namaku… aku tidak tahu…"

"Hah?! Dimana rumahmu?"

"… Maaf… tapi aku… aku tidak tahu."

:

"Heei! Berhenti mengikutiku! Apa maumu?!"

"M-maaf… tapi aku tidak punya tempat tinggal… boleh aku menumpang dirumahmu…?"

"Apa? Ahhh, ya. Baiklah! Tapi hanya sampai kau mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu oke?!"

"B-baik… terima kasih banyak, em…"

"Kangin! Panggil aku Kangin!"

:

"… Suamiku… Leeteuk menghilang!"

"APA?! Kita harus mencarinya!"

"Kim Ryeowook! Kim Yesung! Lee Sungmin! Kim Kibum! Dan noe! Choi Siwon! Cepat cari Leeteuk!"

"Baik, Yang Mulia!"

:

"Kangin… aku ini… siapa…?"

"Huh? Kalau kau saja tidak tahu, bagaimana aku?!"

"Sudah jangan bawel! Kamu tuh disini cuma menumpang! Cepat kerjakan tugas-tugasku!"

"… Baik. Maaf, Kangin…"

:

_PLAK!_

"APA INI?! Salah semua! Kau mau nilaiku jatuh, HAH?!"

"M-maaf… aku tidak tahu mengerjakannya…"

"Ck! Kau membuatku repot!"

"Maaf…"

"Sudahlah! Jangan pasang wajah begitu! Kerjakan saja apa yang kau bisa!"

"Baik…"

:

"Aku… entah kenapa merasa bahagia saat melihat dia tertawa…"

"Meski tawa itu dilakukannya bersama orang lain…"

:::

Leeteuk, seorang Malaikat, yang jatuh dari surga.

Di dunia manusia, dia menemukan seorang manusia… manusia yang entah kenapa membuatnya bahagia… meski manusia itu selalu membentak dan mengasarinya. Karena Leeteuk merasa… keberadaannya diterima…

Saat sadar, Leeteuk sudah jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Itu salah. Jika Malaikat mencintai seorang manusia…

Maka Malaikat itu akan lenyap dari dunia ini. Tidak tersisa…

Dalam arti yang sebenarnya…

Apakah Leeteuk akan berhasil melakukannya…? Membuat seorang Malaikat bersatu dengan seorang manusia biasa… tanpa menghilang, dalam kata lain… abadi…?

:::

_"__Jadi tolong __Tuhan__, __biarkan __A__ku __memegang __tangannya __sebentar__..._

_Tolong __lindungi dia __untuk__K__u__..._

_Dan tolong __biarkan __d__ia __tahu bahwa __A__ku __akan selalu __mencintainya__...__"_

_"__B__ahkan jika __...__Kami __tidak akan pernah menemukan __makna __keabadian __bersama-sama__...__"_

:::

**_TBC_ _or_ _DELETE_?**

… dua fic belum selesai, udah main bikin fic baru… MIAAANHAEE~~! *ngejedotin kepala didinding*

Hng, ini Ucchan akan make 100 % bahasa Indonesia. Mian kalau gaje ya. Ucchan –sekali lagi, masih pemula…

Uahh~ KangTeuk couple merupakan favorit Ucchan! Tapi udah jarang ya, fic mereka… *mewek*

Ihh~ video KangTeuk ini keren banget! Penasaran? Mau tahu atau mau tahu banget~!? #PLAK

Ucchan kasih tahu deh! Kalau nggak salah judulnya '_ETERNAL_'! Coba deh cari di _Youtube_! Kkkk~

Ne, ne. Silahkan review kalau berkenan! Ucchan sangat hargai! Oh ya, karena Ucchan rasa akan lebih fokus pada dua fic lama Ucchan #PLETAK!, Ucchan minta pendapatnya yah. Mau dilanjut atau _delete_… Ucchan juga masih bimbang. Pusing ngatur waktu ngetiknya… mana sekolah Ucchan lagi padat-padatnya lagi!

_So, Review pleasee~? *Deathly wink!*_


	2. The Story begin

Annyeong~! Ucchan balik ngebawa chapt 1 nih! Reviewnya nyentuh (?) bangeet! Hiks hiks, sesama KangTeuk shipper memang harus saling menyayangi ne~~~! T.T

Heehee, sudah dari pada banyak cuap-cuap! Eh, Ucchan mau meralat judul videonya ya! Yang benar 'Eternity'! Kkhekhek, mianhae nee~!

Yak, RnR please?

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::**

**UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN…**

_**Angel Who Lost His Wing**_

**.**

_**Main Pair**_**: KangTeuk~**

**.**

_**Pair**_**: Akan muncul seiring cerita!**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Mereka semua milik diri mereka masing-masing! Kecuali Yesung dan Leeteuk! *nyengir* #DIRAJAM Clouds&Angels**

**.**

_**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family**_**, yang lainnya, tentukkan sendiri!**

**.**

_**Rated**_**: T *Untuk sekarang #**_**SMIRK**_*****

**.**

_**WARN: BL!BoysLove**_**, ada**_** CP**_**-nya, plot aneh, gaje, **_**genre**_** gado-gado#PLAK, **_**maybe typo**_**, bahasa seenaknya! **_**DLDR~!**_

**SILAHKAN DIBACA **_**CHINGU**_**! DAN MOHON PENDAPATNYA YAH~**

**::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

Bolehkah aku menceritakan sebuah kisah padamu? Kisah tentang cinta sejati dua insan yang berbeda.

Leeteuk, nama seorang Malaikat berparas cantik dan manis, yang merupakan anak pemimpin Malaikat disana, Yunho dan Jaejoong. Jangan salah, walaupun berparas cantik, Leeteuk adalah pria tulen. Hah? Kau bertanya kenapa Malaikat bisa punya gender? Ah, itu rahasia Tuhan… aku tidak bisa menceritakannya. Leeteuk sangat baik hati dan lembut. Itu membuat semua penghuni surga menyayanginya.

Bagaimana kalau kita lihat dulu kisahnya sedikit? Ya, kisah seorang Malaikat. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa jatuh dari surga, dan bertemu dengan 'dia'.

Itu terjadi saat Malaikat manis itu berumur 19 tahun. Jangan kau tanya bagaimana caranya Malaikat bisa punya umur! Karena aku juga tidak tahu!

* * *

"Teuki…! Ayo main~!" rengek Changmin, Malaikat yang masih bocah. Ditarik-tariknya lengan Leeteuk dengan manja. Leeteuk tersenyum manis lalu berkata dengan riang pada sepupunya itu, "Baiklah, ajak Jessica dan Yoona juga! Kita main di taman belakang!"

"Baik, Teuki!" Changmin mengangguk kecil, lalu mulai berlari menuju rumah teman gadisnya, Yoona dan Jessica. Kecil-kecil playboy! #PLAK

:

:

Leeteuk yang sampai lebih dulu, dengan sabar menunggu kedatangan tiga Malaikat mungil itu. Sudah jadi kegiatan rutin bermain dengan mereka. Leeteuk tidak keberatan. Dia malah senang karena mempunyai teman bermain. Oh, jangan salah sangka. Leeteuk tidak _childish _kok. Dia cuma terlalu menyukai anak-anak. Saking sukanya, dia mudah di _bully_ oleh anak-anak itu…

Leeteuk duduk di bangku kayu panjang berwarna putih tulang. Di hadapannya tersuguh pemandangan yang sangat spektakuler khas surga. Yah, nggak bisa dideskripsikan deh! Soalnya _author _belum pernah ke surga… #PLAK

"Teukiii~! Maaf menunggu~!" teriakan cempreng Changmin terdengar. Leeteuk menoleh dan tersenyum melihat kehadiran dua gadis manis dibelakang Changmin.

"Apa kabar kalian, Yoona Sica?" tanya Leeteuk sambil membelai kepala dua Malaikat mungil itu.

"Baik, kak Teuki! Tadi kami sarapan dulu dirumah, jadi maaf kalau lama, ya." jawab Jessica dengan wajah sedih. Sayap putih bersihnya yang mungil mengepak dengan lemah. Yoona mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Jessica.

Leeteuk yang melihat raut wajah sedih Jessica dan Yoona jadi nggak tega, dipeluknya dua Malaikat itu dengan sayang. "Tidak apa-apa. Teuki tidak marah kok, jangan nangis ya…"

Jessica dan Yoona tersenyum dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Baik, kak Teuki! Terima kasiiih~! Kak Teuki memang yang terbaiik!" kedua Malaikat mungil itu balas memeluk Leeteuk.

"Buu… aku dicuekkin!" dengus Changmin kesal karena merasa dicuekkin. "Teukiii~! Ayo maiiin!" rengeknya sambil menarik paksa Leeteuk dari pelukkan dua gadis itu.

Yoona dan Jessica mengirim _deathglare _ke Changmin. Tapi Changmin membalas dengan meleletkan lidahnya kearah mereka. Anak nakal!

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo main! Hari ini kalian mau main apa?" lerai Leeteuk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ayo main petak umpet!" usul Jessica. Yoona mengangguk setuju. Tapi tidak dengan Changmin. Dia merengut kesal.

"Iiiih, kalian! Itu 'kan permainan anak-anak! Kalian kekanak-kanakkan sekali!" serunya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Emang kamu bukan anak-anak gitu?" desis Yoona kesal.

"Iya! Jangan sok dewasa! Bocah umur 5 tahun!" ejek Jessica dengan seringaian.

"Ap-" Changmin hendak membalas, tapi Leeteuk sudah menyudahi pertengkaran mereka.

"Sudah. Kita main petak umpet saja, Minnie. Jangan kasar pada anak gadis!" nasihat Leeteuk lembut. Sementara Changmin hanya mendengus kesal.

"Okee~! Biar Sica yang jaga! Soalnya Sica yang ngusulin!" ucap Jessica sambil tersenyum manis.

"Okeee~! Mulaaai! Satu… dua…" Jessica mulai menghitung sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik pohon. Semua mulai menyebar mencari tempat persembunyian.

Leeteuk yang entah kenapa kegirangan sendiri(?) memilih masuk kedalam hutan yang terletak disebelah selatan surga. 'Sica takkan menemukanku disini!' batinnya senang.

Uh-oh… tampaknya dia lupa akan sesuatu…

'Teuki… jangan pernah kau pergi ke hutan disebelah selatan surga…'

'Kenapa tidak boleh, ibu?'

'Karena itu adalah hutan yang terlarang bagi para Malaikat…'

:

:

Leeteuk terus berjalan. Saat dia sadar, dia sudah tersesat di hutan yang cukup lebat itu. raut wajahnya berubah drastis. Dia mengedarkan _caramel_nya pada sekeliling tempat asing itu. Oke, kini dia benar-benar panik.

"Ayah…?" panggil Leeteuk terbata. Sayap putih bersihnya mulai bergerak gelisah. Aww, lucunyaaa… #PLAK

"Ibu…?" air mata mulai berkumpul dipelupuk mata Leeteuk. Dengan penuh ketakutan, dia memacu kakinya untuk tetap berlari. Tanpa sadar… ya, dia telah berada tepat ditengah hutan…

Leeteuk celingukkan dengan raut wajah pucat. Air matanya telah bercucuran sedari tadi. Dia semakin merasa takut karena langit sudah mulai menggelap. Jangan tanya padaku kenapa di surga ada pagi dan malam! Aku nggak tahu!

'Hah…?' Leeteuk mencium bau wangi. 'Bau apa ini? Harum sekali?'

Mengikuti instingnya, Leeteuk berjalan ke asal bau. Bau yang sangat menggoda. Manik mata Leeteuk menangkap sebuah lubang berisi air jernih yang terletak disekitar semak belukar.

"Lubang apa ini?" Leeteuk memandangi lubang itu dari jauh.

'Apa itu danau?' batinnya sambil memberanikan diri mendekati lubang itu. Lubang itu cukup besar untuk menampung(?) satu orang dewasa. 'Airnya tampak dangkal…'

Karena rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi, Leeteuk mencoba mencelupkan tangannya digenangan air berwarna biru kehijauan itu.

SREEEK! Tanpa diduganya, air dangkal itu malah menghisapnya dengan sangat kuat! Leeteuk dengan panik berusaha menarik tangannya. Tapi arus air itu sangat kuat, sehingga membuat tubuh Leeteuk terhisap kedalam pusaran air itu.

"U-uwaaaa!" Leeteuk memekik panik. Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?!

SRET! Sepasang sayap itu robek… ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya patah… sayap itu patah karena terkena sisi-sisi lubang yang amat tajam.

Leeteuk meringis menahan sakit yang amat sangat dipunggungnya. Rasanya punggungnya seperti diiris-iris!

Perlahan tubuh Leeteuk terserap masuk kedalam pusaran air itu. Beberapa bulu sayapnya terlepas, dan jatuh di pinggir danau.

Tubuh Leeteuk seakan terpisah-pisah…

"Apa aku akan mati, Tuhan…?" gumamnya sambil sesekali meringis dalam pusaran air itu. dia sudah pasrah pada Tuhan.

:

:

PLOP! Leeteuk merasa kakinya tidak menginjak apapun. Leeteuk menunduk, lalu mengangkat kepalanya lagi tinggi-tinggi dengan wajah pucat. Masalahnya, dibawahnya itu ada Bumi. Ya, Bumi tempat tinggal para manusia.

SIIIIIIING~! Tubuh Leeteuk meluncur dari angkasa menuju Bumi. Oke, kalau dari Bumi, itu terlihat seperti bintang jatuh! Leeteuk menutup matanya karena merasa sangat kepanasan. Coba kamu bayangin aja. Kamu jatuh dari langit. Kebakar gak tuh? #_Slaped_

Beberapa senti lagi sebelum menabrak sebuah jalan, dan…

DUK

DUAAAAK!

"Argh…" erang Leeteuk. Tubuhnya menabrak jalan dengan sangat keras. Terbukti dari lubang besar yang tecipta karena tertabrak Malaikat itu.

Leeteuk merasa kepalanya terbentur dengan sangat kuat. Pusing… itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Ugh… sakit… ayah… ibu…" bisiknya tertahan. Kelopak matanya perlahan menutup. Hanya sinar bulan dan kerlip bintang yang menemani Malaikat malang itu dalam tidurnya.

…

* * *

Ya, itu dia kisah Leeteuk. Bagaimana kalau kita beralih pada kisah yang lainnya? Kisah 'dia', seorang manusia biasa yang sebentar lagi akan mulai membuat memori bersama dengan sesosok 'Malaikat'.

Namanya, Kim Youngwoon. Untuk lebih nyamannya, mari kita panggil dia Kangin. Dia adalah seorang mahasiswa di Universitas _Sapphire Blue_. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dan berbadan kekar. Dia ngekos, karena diusir orang tuanya. Katanya harus mandiri. Kangin punya banyak teman. Nggak kehitung deh! Walau Kangin itu orangnya _moody _dan suka kentut sembarang tempat, tapi dia adalah teman yang sangat baik dan setia. Dia tidak segan-segan menghajar orang yang mengganggu temannya.

Ya, sampai situ saja mujinya! Ntar dia kege-eran lagi! Nah, mari kita lihat sedikit kisahnya, oke…

* * *

Seorang pria berbadan tegap sedang duduk-duduk di balkon dengan wajah malas. _Dark chocolate_nya memandang kosong kearah langit malam yang berhiaskan bulan dan bintang itu.

Dia bosan dengan kerutinan sehari-harinya. 'Ahhh… aku pengen punya sesuatu yang baru dihidupku… tapi apa?' batinnya kesal.

SIING~! Sebuah sinar melintas lurus dilangit. Kangin mengerutkan dahinya. Bintang jatuh? Kenapa terang sekali? Kangin tidak ambil pusing. Dia melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Dia memutuskan untuk mandi menghilangkan kepenatannya.

:

:

Kangin tengah menikmati mandinya. Dengan nyaman, di membaringkan tubuhnya di bathtub yang walau mungil, tapi cukup untuk menampung tubuhnya. Matanya menerawang jauh. 'Tadi itu apa…?' batinnya. Tengah malam. Ya, sudah tengah malam. Entah kenapa Kangin merasa sangat tidak nyaman!

Kangin membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam dibathtub itu, dan mengakibatkan sedikit air merembes keluar. 'Kenapa perasaanku nggak nyaman ya…?'

:

:

Kangin memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar. Toh, dia tak bisa tidur. Kangin mengenakan jaket jeansnya lalu berjalan ke luar kamar. Setelah mengunci pintu, Kangin berjalan dengan santai ke luar kos-kosannya.

"Kemana ya~?" gumamnya sambil bersenandung. Akhirnya dia memilih membiarkan kakinya membawa dirinya. Yang tanpa sadar, membuat sang Takdir menyeringai…

* * *

_Ini __akan dimulai_

_Berpadu __dengan __jam_

_Ini __akan dimulai__..._

_Lagu_

_Takdir_

_Cinta_

_Dalam __pencarian dari__..._

_Sebuah __keabadian__..._

* * *

Bagaimana… apa kau tertarik dengan kisah ini?

:::

**TBC**

Holllaaaaa~~! Ucchan udah nyelesain Chapt 1! Mianhae kalau gaje banget ne. Ucchan masih pemu? Laaa~!

Ne, Ucchan butuh sarannya! Jadi silahkan review kalau berkenan ne. Ucchan sangat hargai~!

* * *

Makasih udah ngereview ne, Ucchan akan balas! YAK, MULAAI~XD

BryanElfishy: "Iyaaa! Huwee, dikit banget! Hiks, hiks… yang rated M cuma sedikit pula… #PLAK ini Ucchan update, apa El chan suka? Gomawo reviewnya El chan!"

psykkh: "Ne~! Udah dilanjutin! Penasaran? Baca aja~! #PLUAK kehkehkehk, gomawo reviewnya Psy chan! *jadi inget gangnam style~*"

uchihaputry: "Hehhehe, bukan~! Eh, emang MVnya kyak gmana? Gomawo reviewnya Putry chan!"

**TM**: "Hehehhe, gomawo reviewnya M(?) chan!"

**Wkwkwk**: "Eonnie? Hehe, jadi malu~! Kehkeh, gomawo reviewnya Wk chan!"

**parktevk**: "Muaauauauhahu(?)! Suka angst? Sama dong! #PLAK udah nnton? Kehekhe, iya, ngena bangeet QMQ! Gomawo reviewnya V chan!"

**LyaSiBum**: "Arraseo~ Ucchan nggak apus. Gomawo reviewnya Lya chan!"

**let's kt**: "Hehhehe, ne ini udah 'naik' -w-. Ne, yang itu! Kekhe, gomawo reviewnya Kt chan!"

**Triple**(?)**Guest**: "Yosh, ini udah Ucchan lanjut! Kekeke, eh, eh, kayaknya sad ending~! Tapi tau deh, bisa berubah seiring waktu~! Gomawo reviewnya ne~!"

* * *

Yap! Sampai situ aja deh. Gimana pendapatnya? Ada yang perlu dihilangin? Dikurangin? Ditambahin? Silahkan review dibawah ini!

Singkat kata,

**Review please?**


	3. Found You

Annyeooong~! Ucchan is baaack!#dilempar sandal jepit. MIANHAEEE! Ucchan tau! Fic ini sudah terbengkalai begitu lamaaaa! Mian! Mian!*nangis*

Habisnya…*mainin jari* Ucchan agak lupa gitu sama jalan ceritanya. Lagipula… Ucchan lagi konsen penuh di fic House love…#BUAGH!

Uuum, iniii… pendek…? Iya. Emang pendek. Ucchan dapetnya Cuma segitu dimimpi Ucchan. Kok otak Ucchan pelit banget sama diri sendiri ya… karma mungkin…*pundung*

OH YAA! Saengil cukha hamnida, my honey bunny sweety, Teuk Teukie~! Moga-moga makin mesra sama Kangin ne! juga cepet keluar dari itu tempat wamiil! Kangin merindukanmuuu! Angels dan Elfs jugaaaa~! Kami merindukanmuuuu~!*teriak dari atas atap*

Yah. Walau ucapannya telat seminggu…#PLAK! Anyway! Masih menunggu 'kan…?! Mianne kalau chapt ini pendek banget! Maklum ngetiknya buru-buru. Soalnya baru dapat ide ceritanya tadi malam! Akhirnya begadang ngetik! Mianne… kalau ada typo! Ucchan akan berjuaaaang!

Chapt depan pasti akan Ucchan panjangkan! Sumpah Ucchan!(?)

Makasih yang masih bersedia baca ne! Okay. Silahkan dibaca saja nee~!

RnR PLEASEEE~?

::::::::::::::::::

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN…

_Angel Who Lost His Wing_

.

_Main Pair_: KangTeuk~

.

_Pair_: Akan muncul seiring cerita!

.

_Disclaimer_: Mereka semua milik diri mereka masing-masing! Kecuali Yesung dan Leeteuk! *nyengir* #DIRAJAM Clouds&Angels

.

_Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family_, yang lainnya, tentukkan sendiri!

.

_Rated_: T *Untuk sekarang #_SMIRK_*

.

_WARN: BL!BoysLove_, ada_ CP_-nya, plot aneh, gaje, _genre_ gado-gado#PLAK, _maybe typo_, bahasa seenaknya! _DLDR~!_

SILAHKAN DIBACA _CHINGU_! DAN MOHON PENDAPATNYA YAH~

::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Kelak… kau akan menyadari. Betapa pentingnya aku dalam hidupmu…

* * *

Di salah satu daerah di Korea, malam telah datang. Mengusir mentari yang telah tenggelam. Menunjukan keadaan kota yang cukup gelap dan sunyi. Hanya beberapa pasang mata yang masih terbuka…

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

"…" sesosok pria yang tadinya terbaring kaku, perlahan bangkit. Ia meringis. Entah kenapa punggungnya terasa sakit…

Ia menatap sekeliling dengan heran. "… Ini… di mana…?" gumamnya.

Dia berada di tempat yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. "…?" kenapa rasanya ia melupakan sesuatu ya…?

"Hai manis~! Sedang apa sendiri malam-malam begini?!" sebuah suara berat mengagetkannya. Ia menoleh takut.

Yang dilihatnya adalah segerombol pria paruh baya yang menatapnya penuh nafsu.

Ahhh… ngomong-ngomong, sosok ini sama sekali tidak memakai baju. Dalam arti harafiah, TELANJANG!

Sosok itu gemetar. "M-mau apa kalian…?" tanyanya. Ia berjalan mundur perlahan.

Segerombol pria paruh baya itu semakin mendekat. "Hng? Kami tidak mau ngapa-ngapain kok~! Malam ini dingin! Apalagi kau tidak berpakaian begitu~. Ayo, ikut kami! Kami akan bawa kau ke tempat yang 'hangat'…" salah seorang pria paruh baya itu menjilat bibirnya.

Sosok itu sadar. Ini berbahaya! Ia harus lari!

Drap drap drap

"HEI!"

:

:

Sosok itu terengah-engah. Dia terlalu lelah untuk berlari lagi!

"Hei!" suara segerombol pria paruh baya itu mengagetkannya. Akhirnya ia memaksakan diri untuk memacu kakinya lagi.

Drap drap

Sosok itu berlari menuju sebuah gang tikus. Dan sialnya lagi, jalan buntu.

Ia berbalik dengan wajah pucat. Lututnya langsung gemetar. Segerombol pria paruh baya tadi sudah berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau lari, cantik…?" tanya salah seorang pria paruh baya sambil menyeringai.

Sosok itu ketakutan. "J-jangan mendekat!" pekiknya.

Tapi segerombol pria paruh baya itu tidak peduli. Mereka semakin berjalan mendekat. "Ayolah! Kami tidak akan menyakitimu~!"

Sosok itu memundurkan tubuhnya. "T-toloong! TOLOOOONG!" Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga. Berharap ada yang mendengarnya.

Para pria paruh baya itu tertawa kecil. Salah seorang dari mereka berseru, "Hampir semua penduduk di sekitar sini sudah tidur tahu! Ayolah! Jangan buang-buang suara indahmu itu…"

GREP

"L-lepaskan!" sosok itu makin panik saat salah seorang pria paruh baya mencengkram lengannya. Tercium bau alcohol yang pekat… tampaknya semua pria paruh baya ini mabuk.

Para pria paruh baya itu menatap tubuhnya dengan kagum. "Wooww… mulus sekali… kau yakin kau bukan malaikat, sayang?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka, dan disambut tawa beberapa pria paruh baya lainnya.

Sosok itu menggeleng. "T-tolong… jangan… hiks…" ia mulai menangis.

Para pria paruh baya itu menyeringai. "Bahkan wajah menangismu pun sangat menggoda~!" tangan mereka mulai bergerilya di tubuh polosnya.

Ia menangis ketakutan. "T-tolong… TOLOOONG!"

BUG!

Tiba-tiba salah seorang pria paruh baya itu jatuh tersungkur. Seorang pria tampan menatap sosok itu dengan cemas.

"HEI! Apa yang kalian lakukan, HAH?!" bentak pria itu.

Sosok itu hanya menatap pria itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ck, bocah ini! Hei, lawan dia!" perintah pria paruh baya yang mencengkram lengan sosok itu.

"Baik!" mereka maju dengan wajah menyeramkan.

BUAK! BAK! PLAK! DUAG! BTAK!

"Tch. Lemah." Cibir pria itu. Hanya beberapa detik saja, dia berhasil mengalahkan 7 orang sekaligus! Applause for hiiiim~!

Pria paruh baya yang tersisa hanya menatap pria itu dengan takut. Mereka lalu berlarian keluar gang. Berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak bertemu mata dengan sang pria.

Setelah para pria paruh baya itu pergi, barulah pria itu berlutut di samping sosok yang tengah terduduk lemas itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya sang pria tampan.

Sosok itu tersenyum lemah. "Ah… iya… terima kasih…"

Pria itu mendengus. Ia segera melepas jaketnya. Si sosok mengerutkan alis. "Pakailah." Selesai berkata begitu, jaket milik pria itu sudah melekat di tubuh sosok yang memang sedang telanjang itu.

Sosok itu menatap pria itu lama. "…"

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya pria itu kasar.

Sosok itu sedikit terkejut. "A-ah… tidak. Maaf…"

Si pria mendengus. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya masih dengan nada kasar.

Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "…? Aku… namaku… aku tidak tahu…" ia terbata-bata.

Si pria tampak terkejut. "Hah?! Di mana rumahmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Sosok itu menatap pria itu dengan pandangan kosong. "… Maaf… tapi aku… aku tidak tahu."

'… Amnesia…?'

:

:

Tap tap tap

Si pria tampan menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu juga dengan sosok di belakangnya. Si pria berbalik dengan wajah garang.

"Heei! Berhenti mengikutiku! Apa maumu?!" bentaknya kesal.

Sosok itu terperanjat kaget. "M-maaf… tapi aku tidak punya tempat tinggal… boleh aku menumpang di rumahmu…?" tanyanya pelan sambil menunduk.

Pria itu tampak terkejut. "Apa?" sosok itu semakin menunduk. Si pria tampak berpikir. Ia lalu tersenyum. Ah, lebih tepatnya menyeringai… "Ahhh, ya. Baiklah! Tapi hanya sampai kau mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu oke?!" serunya.

Sosok itu tampak gembira. "B-baik… terima kasih banyak, em…"

Si pria mendecih. "Kangin! Panggil aku Kangin!"

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih banyak, Kangin!" ia tersenyum manis.

Kangin membeku sejenak. Tapi ia kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya. "T-tapi tinggal di rumahku tidak gratis!" ia terdengar ragu dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya. "H-hah…?"

Kangin menyeringai. "Kau harus menuruti semua kata-kataku sampai kau mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu!"

Sosok itu terkejut. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah…

:

:

Sementara itu, di atas langit…

"… Suamiku… Leeteuk menghilang!"

Seorang pria tampan terkejut mendengar perkataan istrinya. "APA?! Kita harus mencarinya!" ia panik. Ia menatap istrinya yang tengah berkaca-kaca. "Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan membawanya kembali. Aku janji."

Drap drap drap

:

:

Di sebuah ruangan di istana indah itu, nampaklah seorang pria tampan yang duduk di kursi singgasananya. Ia menatap lima pria yang tengah menunduk hormat padanya.

"… Leeteuk… anakku… ia menghilang…" pria tampan itu menghela napas berat. "Karena itu aku memanggil kalian!" ia menatap lima pria itu dengan tajam.

Kelima pria itu mengangguk.

"Kim Ryeowook! Kim Yesung! Lee Sungmin! Kim Kibum! Dan noe! Choi Siwon! Cepat cari Leeteuk!" perintahnya.

Kelima pria itu membungkuk. "Baik, Yang Mulia!"

:

:

Kembali lagi ke Bumi. Di kamar kos-kosan pria bernama Kangin. Kini pria kasar itu tengah 'berbicara' dengan sesosok pria manis.

"Jadi kau mengerti? Ini mesin cuci, ini kain pel, ini buku-buku pelajaranku, juga ada beberapa piring kotor di dapur!" jelas Kangin sambil menunjuk satu persatu benda-benda tersebut.

Sosok manis itu hanya mengangguk. Walau ia belum terlalu mengerti 100 persen. "B-baik."

"Nah, mulailah dengan mencuci piring!" perintah Kangin lagi.

"… Baik." Sosok itu berusaha tersenyum manis. Dibalas tatapan tajam Kangin.

:

:

Krieet…

"Kangin…?" si sosok manis membuka pintu kamar Kangin dengan perlahan. Tampaklah sesosok pria tampan yang tengah terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Nama pria itu Kangin.

Sosok manis itu mendekati Kangin yang terlelap dengan perlahan. Takut mengganggu Kangin. Ia menatap lekat wajah tampan Kangin.

"…" ia tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu, hah?!" bentakan kembali meluncur dari bibir Kangin.

Pria manis itu terkejut. "U-um, mianhae, Kangin… aku sudah selesai mencuci piring…" jelasnya.

Kangin manggut-manggut. "Ya sudah. Tidur dulu sana. Nanti kau lanjutkan besok pagi saja."

Pria manis itu tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih," ia naik ke atas tempat tidur Kangin. Tapi dengan sadisnya, ditendang keluar oleh Kangin.

"E-eh…?" pria manis itu terkejut.

"Siapa bilang kau tidur di sini…?" cibir Kangin kesal. "Tidur di sofa, sana!"

Sosok manis itu tersenyum kecut. "U-um, baiklah. Maaf." Ia berjalan tanpa semangat ke sofa yang tampak sudah kumal. Lalu membaringkan dirinya sendiri di atas sofa tersebut. Ia melirik Kangin yang sudah tertidur beberapa meter di depannya.

"…" ia menatap langit-langit. Ia tersenyum manis. Dan perlahan… kedua sarang chocolate itu tertutup perlahan.

:

:

… Cip cip cip…

Kangin mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. "Hng…?" apa ini hanya khayalannya, atau ada bau sedap dari arah dapurnya…? Dapurnya yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak tercium bau sedap itu?! Kangin memang lebih suka makan di luar.

Kangin buru-buru bangun, lalu berlari menuju dapurnya. Obsidiannya terkejut mendapati sesosok pria yang tengah memakai kaos Kangin yang longgar. Paha putihnya terekspos sempurna.

Kangin menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sosok itu terperanjat karena bentakan Kangin. Ia menoleh dengan senyum manis. "Ah, kau sudah bangun, Kangin? Um, ini… aku membuatkan sarapan…"

Kangin mendengus. "Setidaknya pakai celana dong!" ia lalu melemparkan celana pendeknya ke wajah pria manis itu.

"A-ah, iya. Maafkan aku." Pria manis itu tersenyum, lalu mulai memakai celana pemberian Kangin.

Kangin menghela napas. "Cepatlah memasak. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Sosok itu tersenyum lebar. "Baik!"

:

:

Kangin melangkah keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan berbekal handuk di pinggulnya. Ia melangkah menuju dapur. "Kau sudah seles-"

Mulutnya langsung menganga. Masalahnya di atas mejanya kini, terpampang berbagai macam makanan yang tampak lezat~!

Sementara sang koki, si pria manis itu menoleh mendengar suara Kangin. "Kang…" ia menatap tubuh atletis(?) Kangin dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Kangin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa ka-"

Cuuuur…

"WAA! Kenapa kau mimisan, HAHHH?!"

:

:

Kangin telah selesai menyumpal hidung si pria manis dengan tisu. Ia juga sudah berpakaian. "Hahhh… aku tidak boleh keluar kamar mandi tanpa pakaian lagi…" ia memijit pelipisnya.

Si pria manis hanya nyengir. "Ehh… maaf ya, Kangin. Aku janji tidak akan begitu lagi…"

Kangin mendengus. "Sudahlah. Ayo makan!"

Pria manis itu mengangguk. Ia lalu dengan cekatan mengambilkan nasi untuk Kangin. Kangin hanya menatapnya bosan.

"Ini, Kangin! Kau boleh tambah!" pria manis itu tersenyum.

Kangin tersenyum samar melihat pria manis itu tersenyum. "Yah. Aku tahu."

Lalu ia mulai makan. Pria manis itu hanya menatapnya dengan senyum manis. Kangin meliriknya. "Huh? Kau tidak makan?"

Pria itu menggeleng. "Aku belakangan saja. Kau boleh duluan."

Kangin menggeleng. "Cepat makan!"

"E-eh? Tapi-"

"Makan bersama jauh lebih baik daripada makan sendiri!" tegas Kangin sambil menyodorkan piring pada pria manis itu.

Pria manis itu terperangah. Ia lalu tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih!"

Kangin membuang muka. "Sudah! Cepat makan!"

:

:

"Kangin… aku ini… siapa…?" tanya pria manis itu. Kini ia sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah Kangin. Kangin? Tengah asyik nonton tv.

Kangin menoleh sedikit ke arah pria manis itu. "Huh? Kalau kau saja tidak tahu, bagaimana aku?!" bentaknya kasar.

Pria manis itu menunduk. "Um. Maaf."

Kangin menghela napas kesal. "Sudah jangan bawel! Kamu tuh di sini cuma menumpang! Cepat kerjakan tugas-tugasku!" suruhnya kasar. Ia melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam 9 malam…

Tadi, dari pagi hingga malam begini, pria manis itu disuruhnya habis-habisan! Mencuci pakaian, mengepel lantai, membuatkan makan malam, juga mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

Kenapa Kangin melakukan semua itu…? Ah. Dia bukan pria yang kejam kok. Ia melirik pria manis yang membelakanginya itu.

Pria manis itu tampak mengangguk pelan. "… Baik. Maaf, Kangin…"

'…'

:

:

Pria manis itu menghela napas. Ia baru menyelesaikan setengah dari seluruh tugas Kangin. Dan ia sudah sangat lelah.

PLUK

Pria manis itu melirik ke arah Kangin yang sudah terlelap di belakangnya.

'… Selimutnya jatuh…' pria manis itu perlahan berdiri, lalu mendekati tempat tidur Kangin.

Ia memungut selimut Kangin, dan meletakannya di tempat semula. Di atas tubuh kekar Kangin. Ia menatap wajah Kangin dengan lekat. Ia kembali tersenyum manis. Seakan-akan, dengan melihat wajah Kangin saja, ia sudah merasa jauh lebih baik…

Perlahan, ia berjalan kembali ke sofanya. Melanjutkan kembali usahanya mengerjakan tugas Kangin.

:

:

"Selesai…" pria manis itu tersenyum tipis. Ia meletakan buku-buku Kangin di dalam tas pria tampan itu, lalu melangkah kembali ke sofanya. Ia melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam 2 subuh. Ia harus cepat-cepat tidur jika ingin bangun pagi besok. Ia membaringkan dirinya di atas sofa, tanpa bantal maupun selimut.

'… Dingin.' Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil.

Ia tidak sadar. Ada sepasang obsidian yang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

:

:

Cip cip cip…

Sepasang chocolate membuka dengan perlahan. "…?" ia bangkit lalu mengucek matanya. Ia menatap jam dinding.

"… Jam 10…" ia sedang loading. "JAM 10!?" tampaknya loadingnya sudah selesai…

Ia menoleh ke arah tempat tidur Kangin. Sudah tidak ada…

'Apa dia sudah pergi…?' ia hendak berdiri, tapi ia segera menyadari sesuatu. '… Selimut…?' ia menatap selimut biru yang sama persis dengan selimut Kangin.

Pria manis itu tidak bisa membendung senyumannya. "…" diciumnya selimut milik Kangin itu. 'Dia menyelimutiku…?'

Ia tertawa kecil. '… Hangat…'

:

:

Pria manis itu berulang kali menatap jam. Ia sudah menyiapkan makan siang, dan sedang menunggu Kangin pulang.

'Mungkin sebentar lagi,' ia tersenyum manis.

Tap tap tap

BRAK!

Pria manis itu menoleh dengan wajah senang. "Ah, kau sudah pul-"

PLAK!

"Auh…" pria manis itu jatuh tersungkur karena tamparan pria yang tidak lain adalah Kangin. "K-Kangin…?"

Wajah Kangin memerah sempurna, tanda ia sedang benar-benar marah sekarang. "APA INI?! Salah semua! Kau mau nilaiku jatuh, HAH?!" bentaknya marah sambil membanting kertas-kertas hasil kerja keras pria manis itu semalaman.

Pria manis itu tertunduk ketakutan. Ia belum pernah melihat Kangin semarah ini. "M-maaf… aku tidak tahu cara mengerjakannya…" akunya. "… Meski kau sudah memberiku buku-buku tentang pelajarannya. Aku tetap tidak mengerti…"

Kangin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Ck! Kau membuatku repot!"

Deg…

Pria manis itu menatap Kangin sedih. "Maaf…"

Kangin menatapnya kesal. "Sudahlah! Jangan pasang wajah begitu! Kerjakan saja apa yang kau bisa!" katanya kasar.

Pria manis itu tersenyum kecut. "Baik…"

:

:

Kangin sedang asyik-asyik menelepon di balkon kamarnya. "Ne! kapan kita bisa bertemu, yeobo?" Kangin tersenyum lebar.

"… Kangin…" Kangin terperanjat dan langsung menoleh.

"Ah ne, nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi! Ya. Sampai jumpa!"

CLICK

Kangin menoleh ke arah pria manis yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan semuanya?" tanya Kangin. Pria manis itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tidur saja duluan. Aku lagi ada urusan." Kangin langsung berbalik. Pria manis itu menunduk.

"… Tadi kau menelepon siapa…?" tanyanya pelan.

Kangin mendengus. "Bukan urusanmu. Tidur sana!"

Pria manis itu tersenyum kecut. Kepalanya pusing. Ia baru saja akan memberitahu Kangin itu. Tapi sebaiknya ia tidak mengganggu Kangin dulu. 'Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkannya. Mungkin besok sudah sembuh.'

"Baik."

Tap tap

Cklek.

Kangin menghela napas. '… Kenapa kau tidak juga pergi…?'

'… Padahal aku sudah memperlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk…'

:

:

Kangin melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia melirik pria manis yang tengah tertidur di sofa.

"…?" ini hanya perasaan Kangin saja atau memang pria itu sedang menggigil hebat…?

Kangin buru-buru berlari mendekati pria manis itu, lalu meraba dahinya. PANAS! Ia dengan panik menggendong pria manis itu dan berlari ke tempat tidurnya.

Pria manis itu terbangun dan langsung terkejut. "K-Kangin…?!"

Kangin dengan cepat membaringkan pria manis itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Setelah menyelimuti pria manis itu, ia buru-buru membuka laci lemarinya. "Kompres… kompres…"

Sementara si pria manis hanya menatapnya heran.

"AH!" Kangin tampak gembira saat menemukan benda yang dicarinya sedari tadi. Ia lalu buru-buru mendekati pria manis itu dan mengompresnya dengan kompres instant.

"K-Kangin…?" pria manis itu menatap Kangin dengan sayu.

Tampak sekali Kangin sedang panik. "Jangan bicara! Tidurlah!" perintahnya kesal.

Pria manis itu buru-buru menutup matanya. "U-um…"

Kangin menghela napas. "Hhh… sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu bekerja terus menerus. Kau bisa bersih-bersih rumah dua hari sekali saja." kata Kangin pelan.

Pria manis itu tampak terkejut.

Tiba-tiba, liquid bening meluncur turun dari kedua kelopak mata si pria manis yang tertutup.

Kangin panik. "Y-yak! Kenapa kau menangis?!" Kangin buru-buru mengambil tisu dan melap air mata si pria manis.

Pria manis itu membuka matanya, lalu menatap Kangin. "Tidak salah."

Kangin mengerutkan alisnya. "Hah?"

"Aku memang tidak salah. Kau adalah orang yang baik, Kangin…" ia tersenyum manis, memperindah wajah cantiknya.

Kangin mendengus. "Sudah! Tidurlah!" ia menepuk kepala si pria manis dengan pelan. Pria manis itu menutup lagi matanya, bedanya, kini ia tertawa kecil.

"Yah! Kenapa kau tertawa?!" bentak Kangin kesal.

:

:

"Zzz…" pria manis itu tertidur pulas.

Kangin yang berbaring di sampingnya, hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan ambigu. "…"

Jemarinya mengelus pipi hangat milik pria manis itu dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum.

'Benar-benar pria yang aneh.' Ia tertawa tanpa suara.

Ia memperhatikan pria manis itu. ia menyadari sesuatu. 'Huh? Dia masih menggigil?' innernya heran. Ia sudah menyelimuti pria manis itu dengan semua selimut di kamarnya. Tapi sepertinya tetap tidak cukup hangat.

Kangin terbelalak. Ia punya ide, tapi… ia menatap pria manis itu ragu.

Pria manis itu masih menggigil. Kangin menghela napas. Menyerah.

Kangin memeluk tubuh kecilnya, memberi semua kehangatan tubuhnya.

Dan… gigilan pria itu berhenti begitu saja.

Kangin kaget. Tapi ia lalu kembali tertawa tanpa suara. 'Benar-benar pria aneh…'

Ia mengecup lembut surai madu pria manis itu. "… Leeteuk…"

'Spesial'… mungkin kata itulah yang pertama kali muncul di benak Kangin saat melihat pria manis itu.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Namamu, Leeteuk…"

Ia tersenyum. Bersamaan dengan seulas senyum indah lainnya…

* * *

Dan kelak pula… aku akan menyadari…

Betapa kosongnya hidupku tanpa dirimu…

* * *

_Dia memiliki segalanya._

_Tapi bagaimana jika sesosok malaikat mendatangi kehidupannya…?_

_'… Kenapa debaran ini tidak mau berhenti…?'_

**TBC**

Hoohhhohoh, selesai juga… moga-moga tidak mengecewakan nee! Ucchan akan berusaha lebih giat lagi!

Nah, ayo kita berbalas reviewww~!

* * *

Annyeong! Gomawo ne, mau ngereview~! Ucchan akan semakin berusaha~!XD hana deul SET! YAAK~!

parktevk: "Kyaaaa! Pak polisiii! Tolooong! Ada orang mesuuuum!#digampar V chan. Anu… chapt depan aja ne, baru Ucchan mulai panjangin!^.^' yooosh! Gomawo reviewnya ne, V chaan~!"

BryanElfishy: "Boleeeh~! Oke, akan Ucchan coba! Bagaimana? Apa masih ada bahasa nonbakunya? Mianne, Ucchan akan lebih berusaha lagiii~!XD gwenchaanaaa~! Ucchan seneng kok! Gomawo reviewnya ne, El chaaan~!XD"

Double(?) Guest: "Heehee, suka ngenyiksa.#PLAK! Okay, udah Ucchan lanjut niih~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Est chaan~!^0^"

Ri Yong Kim: "Kekekek, Ucchan juga masih bingung.#PLAK! Udah Ucchan lanjut! Moga-moga yang ini tidak membingungkaan~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Yong chaan~!XD"

Septia princess prosecutor: "Yoosh! Ucchan akan berusahaa! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Septia chaan~!XD"

TM: "Kekek, mian telat~!^.^' Mpit chan?*merengut* ya sudahlah~ heheh. WonTeuk? Hmmm, boleh deh! Nanti Ucchan bikin sedikit. Slight soalnya.#PLAK! Yikes. Ini… kilat…?#digampar rame-rame. Miaaan! Ucchan akan berusaha lebih baik lagii!T.T gomawo reviewnya ne, Mpit chaaan~!XD"

leeteukss: "Udah Ucchan lanjut nih~ gomawo reviewnya ne, Lee chaan~!^w^"

Angelika Park: "Gwenchana! Yang penting udah mau review~! Yikes, ehehehe, Ucchan lagi konsentrasi dific yang satunya sih…=w=' mianhae ne! Udah Ucchan lanjut! Moga-moga Angel chan masih nunggu! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Angel chaan~!XD"

risna: "Gomawo udah mau review dari awal ne, Risna chaan~! Kekeke, iya nih… tapi chapt depan akan Ucchan usahakan lebih banyak!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Risna chaan~!"

* * *

Yosh! Selesai! Mian kalau ada yang terlewat ne!^0^

Singkatin aja deh,

Review/Flame(MENDIDIK) pleasee~!?


End file.
